


It's a Tough Job (But Someone's Gotta Do It)

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Engineer Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Rimming, Top Castiel, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean's heats are intense, and after a health scare, Cas is under doctor's orders: no more endless days of vigorous heat sex.So Cas builds a machine to get Dean through his heats...





	It's a Tough Job (But Someone's Gotta Do It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for C.D. The prompt was: something like Alpha!Castiel and Omega!Dean, with age difference. They share Deans heat, but Castiel is really done aferwards, he is not that young anymore, so for the next heat he buys a fucking machine and uses this on Dean?

“I’m sorry, Mr. Novak,” said the doctor. “But a repeat of this past week would be severely detrimental to your health.” Cas heaved a sigh, tinged with relief that disappointed but didn’t surprise Dean, and shot Dean a glance.

“But…I’ve heard about Alphagra, and Cialpha – not that ED is the same as my problem – but isn’t there…any kind of… _some_ kind of medicine for…?”

The hopeful smile that brightened Cas’ face dissipated Dean’s disappointment. Cas might be mildly relieved by the doctor’s recommendation, because fucking Dean through his heats was _exhausting_ and draining for the older alpha, but seeing a doctor about the problem had been Cas’ idea, Cas’ strident, determined response to Dean’s suggestion that he could ride an inflatable knot next time. Cas didn’t want to be told to stop having sex during Dean’s heats; he wanted the doctor to give them a _solution_ so they wouldn’t have to stop.

The doctor shook his head. “Sorry, there’s nothing that can give you that kind of energy, or help your refractory time, not in the way you’re hoping. The only way to strengthen your heart is to take better care of it and not wear yourself down so badly!”

Sure, Dean didn’t _want_ to resort to a toy, but if the choice was to suffer through some inadequate fucking or literally risk Cas having a heart attack or an aneurysm or something…

…Cas’ dick was awesome and his knot was great but Dean would cut the damn cock of _himself_ if it meant he’d have his mate longer. They’d known the risks when they’d started dating – heck, on their first date Cas had told Dean he’d resisted Dean’s ‘allure’ for two damn years, despite Dean’s increasingly obvious flirting, because Dean was so much younger than Cas was.

Fortunately, Cas had gotten over that hang up _right_ quick once they became a couple.

Lips pursing into an adorable frown that painted sorrow over Cas’ mien, Cas shot Dean a defeated look.

“Hey…doc, it’s not like you’re saying we can _never_ have sex again, right?” Dean offered optimistically.

“Oh! No, of course you can,” said the doctor with a reassuring smile that brought back some of Cas’ good humor. “You can even knot him, Mr. Novak. However, you will want to consider…alternative…methods to employ during Mr. Novak-Winchester’s heats. A surrogate to take your place would be ideal – an inflatable knot, perhaps, or another alpha family member you trust with your omega – a brother or sister, for example. Or, if you are reticent to allow anyone else to handle him - understandable, with such a desirable mate—” He gave Dean a condescending smile, completely oblivious to the effrontery matched across Dean and Cas’ expressions. “—you could have him get a hysterectomy, and I could prescribe you hormones that would ensure he doesn’t have heats any longer.”

“Really, it’s no bother,” the doctor continued, even more reassuringly, completely misunderstanding the shock radiating from his patients. “I can write the prescription right now!”

“No…” Cas shook his head, voice weak with disbelief. “No, that’s fine. You don’t…we’re set.”

“Yeah, we’re _set_ ,” Dean said, glaring at the doctor, who offered him a condescending, all-to-familiar beneficent smile in exchange. Dean tensed, fist clenching on his knee, but a single soothing touch from Cas eased his tension, and with a sigh, Dean followed Cas’ lead as the alpha rose.

“After you,” Cas said, giving the doctor a pointed look that the asshole completely missed. Instead, the doctor offered a hand to shake, and Cas’ took it, distaste writ large on his face. Rolling his eyes, Dean headed out.

Neither spoke until they were back at the car. Disgruntled, Dean slinked in behind the wheel, turned the key, and set the motor humming.

“Remind me to find a new doctor,” Cas said, rubbing his hands against his pants as if trying to remove filth. “I can still smell him on me. You know I don’t think…I’d never…without even _talking to you_ about… _ugh_.”

“I know, Cas,” said Dean gently. “You’re good. Come on, let’s get home, and write a terrible review of him on Yelp.”

Cas sighed and gave him a sappy look. 

Affection warmed Dean through as he kicked the Impala into gear.

* * *

 

The last days before his heat were always Dean’s least favorite. The hormones swirling through his system made him irritable, sensitive to light, and horny. His body was swollen, especially his belly and thighs, and his ass leaked thin, fragrant slick continually. Even blockers couldn’t quench the aroma. Everywhere he went, alphas stared at him, some hungrily, others protectively. Betas and omegas stared, too, mostly with pity. Dean longed to be an invisible face in the crowd again.

Yeah. _That_ was the only thing he was worried about.

Fucking hell.

Dean had always had rough heats, always gotten positively _ripe_ with slick and scent, always found inflatables inadequate, always reacted poorly to heat suppressants. Being with Cas, Dean had _finally_ learned not to dread his heats, but instead to look forward to them as a time of love and care and profound intimacy.

Except now…

Marking off the days on the calendar ratcheted Dean’s tension up and up. Even as his slick thickened, he told himself he wasn’t _actually_ in heat yet. Sure, he felt dizzy with desire and he’d had a hard on for two hours but that could happen normally, right? The longer he could pretend he _wasn’t_ in heat, the longer he could put off the moment where he’d have to retreat to his room alone.

Without Cas.

But _God_ he was hot and wet. All he wanted was to pound himself senseless on his mate’s knot. Why was that too much to ask?

_Definitely too much to ask. And it’s time to leave for work._

Dean wasn’t okay, but he forced himself out of bed, forced himself to the kitchen, forced himself to pretend everything was copacetic. It didn’t help that Cas had been acting weird in the weeks since the doctor’s appointment: reserved, distant, aloof, _disinterested_ , and God that hurt. As much as Dean loved when Cas was affectionate, as happy and content as it made him, he could scarce accept the tenderness when it was offered, much less ask for it now that Cas was, inexplicably, denying it to him. Listless, worried, Dean went through the motions of his morning routine even as he acknowledged, intellectually, that he should be invoking his week of leave and crawling back into bed to, like, hump a pillow or something.

_Fuck my life._

“Dean.”

Cas’ voice was unfairly gorgeous and rocked a jolt of unfulfillable desire through Dean. According to the douche bag of a doctor, Cas _could_ knot Dean, and they’d had sex since the appointment, but Dean wasn’t a fucking moron. If he got Cas into bed at the start of his heat, Cas would be with him for the long haul, and he might collapse again. Last time, heart issues had nearly landed Cas in the hospital and Dean was terrified of it happening again.

Nothing was worth endangering Cas.

_…but he has such a nice cock…love his knot…_

Shaking his head, Dean focused on doing a dilatory job of shoving eggs around a skillet.

_I cannot risk my mate. I cannot risk my mate. I cannot risk my mate. I cannot…_

_…but I_ want _him…_

 _…he’s_ mine _…_

_…risk my mate. I must not risk my mate. I…_

Cas shot him a sad look, sighed, and sank into one of the chairs arrayed around the dining table.

_No._

“Maybe…” Dean’s shoulders slumped and he stared at his eggs so hard his eyes watered. He didn’t want to see Cas’ reactions to his words. A scraping of wood on the floor spoke to Cas reacting in some fashion or other, screamed down Dean’s spine like nails on chalkboard. “Maybe I should spend my heat with Sam,” he mumbled miserably. Before he’d met Cas, before he’d found a mate, he’d weathered heats in familial cuddle piles, but it was an imposition he hated to ask of his brother, the more so because Sam had a wife and children who needed his affection. Asking Sam to take a week off to see for his _mated_ , _older_ brother was absurd, selfish, unfair…

_…and asking him means admitting that I can’t get through on my own, can’t manage without touch, require affection, means I have to acknowledge that a fake knot isn’t enough for me…needy, pathetic omega…_

“If that’s what you think is best,” said Cas stoically. Dean’s stomach sank. Despite his words, on some level he’d been hoping that Cas would…object, or magically recover, or… “But—” Elation swamped Dean’s brief sadness. _Fucking hormonal mood swings_ … “—when we got married I vowed to take care of you, in sickness and in health, and I will – if you…” Fingers brushed over Dean’s back, shocking him, sending a jolt like electricity straight to his groin. The hand fell away. “…if that’s what you want, Dean.”

“Always, Cas,” breathed Dean, unable to keep the admission to himself, thoughts screaming his wish for Cas’ hand on him once more. “But if I hurt you—”

“You won’t,” Cas promised.

“But—”

“Dean.” Firmly, Cas set his hands on Dean’s shoulders, tugging to encourage him to turn around. Dean set the eggs down on an unlit burner and allowed himself to be steered. With his back slumped and Cas standing straight and tall and proud before him, Dean felt small, felt young, felt helpless, in a way he could accept from no one else. Their eyes met, Cas’ gaze bottomless, dark, and so, so beautiful.

“Trust me.”

“Always,” Dean whispered again. “I’ll…I’ll call work.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

“Oh…oooh…”

Groaning, Dean spread his legs more widely, relished the burn as the thick cock pushed into his slickened but otherwise unprepped ass. God, it was good, it was so good, so go—

“Is this alright, Dean?” asked Castiel, petting through his hair. Cas set cross-legged behind him, leaning against the hard board, cradling Dean’s head in his lap. Dean forced his eyes open, insides going liquid with pleasure as the toy slowly pulled out of him, and through swimming vision he took in Castiel’s gentle smile.

“So good,” he managed. The toy pushed back in, so slow it was awful, and Dean hitched his hips a silent plea for more, for harder. Cas, ever responsive, ever understanding, took up the remote, aimed it at the toy, and hit a button.

The pace at which it fucked Dean accelerated ever. so. slightly.

Cas _hadn’t_ been avoiding him for weeks.

“Please, Cas…”

Cas had been _preparing_ , and had _built_ a Goddamn sex machine in his office while Dean was off dithering at his job and worrying that his mate didn’t care for him anymore.

“Please!”

The device wasn’t elegant – a motor hooked up to a rotor with what looked like bicycle chains turning the gears – but it functioned. Wires fed into a central computer box with a simple output screen, and a long arm protruded, equipped with an impressively sized, very familiar dildo.

“Please, please, please…”

When Cas had offered Dean four different cock attachments for the device, Dean had instantly recognized the trick question. Sure, Cas assured Dean that whichever he picked would be fine, but Dean knew which cock was an exact replica of Cas’.

“…pleaaaaah…”

The cock thrust into him hard, applied fricken _awesome_ pressure to Dean’s prostate, and pleasure blossomed through his body.

 _Bless me for marrying an engineer_.

Another hard thrust and Dean’s attempts at conscious thought evaporated. The first hard fuck of a new heat was always beyond good, beyond all-encompassing, and well into the realm of utterly overwhelming. Bliss and heat mingled into a feeling so intense it bordered into painful, but at the least abatement of the machine’s pace an agonized sense of _loss_ flooded Dean. Within a few strokes which scarce gave Dean time to catch his breath, he was back to begging, back to _imploring_ Castiel to fuck him, “ _please_ fuck me, Cas, fuck me, knot me, do it do it do it harder harder _harder_ …”

Cas held him tenderly, soothed him, spoke meaningless comfort in his ear; with Cas cradling him and the machine inside him, it was _almost_ like being with Cas, except—

Something thick caught at Dean’s rim.

 _The machine could knot him_.

With a choked off sob, Dean came, bucking his hips up and down against the dildo, spurting lines of come onto his belly.

The machine didn’t stop, didn’t slow.

Cas shifted, lifted Dean’s head and set it down on a pillow. Bereft, already hardening again, Dean bit his lip against sobs, his face streaked in saliva and tears and snot. He wanted – _needed_! – Cas to stay with him, but if he opened his mouth he’d collapse into a bawling wreck, and if he opened his eyes he’d not be able to see anything but light made blotchy by bliss, and though he fumbled with weakened fingers in the direction that Cas had moved, he found nothing.

_No, no, come back, please come back, please—_

Hot lips pressed against his belly, hands curled around his hips, Cas’ scent burgeoned to swamp his nose, and a rumbling growl cascaded over Dean’s body, vibrated through his belly like touch.

“So _hot_ like this,” Cas snarled, nipping at Dean’s flesh.

_He’s…he’s sucking up my come…oh God…holy crap that feels good…_

With a whimper, Dean hitched his ass into the vigorous thrusts, hitched his belly against Cas’ mouth, and came again with a smaller spurt. Cas growled again, tightened his grip on Dean’s hips, forced him down to the bed, and fricken _enveloped_ Dean’s cock with his mouth. Sucking him hard, Castiel held Dean steady so that he could do nothing but feel the merciless, glorious assault of sensation as the knot on the machine’s dildo thickened.

Dean had one last, fantastic realization before pleasurable feelings annihilated him.

 _This is going to be the best heat ever_.

* * *

 

_“Hmm…feels so good.” Cas’ voice was warm in his praise, his hips pressed against Dean’s ass, his cock deep within._

This…I missed this…

 _No words would come, Dean’s throat hoarse from earlier cries and days of heat, but he gathered Cas in his arms, rolled hard to his side. The cock in him slipped out, and he couldn’t suppress a distressed cry, but Cas lay on his back beneath Dean – Dean straddled him – Cas’ dick was in him again – and the insatiable fire of his heat was, for the moment, satisfied. Not sated, no, never sated, but as Dean rocked his hips back with a happy sigh, lifted himself and dropped himself back onto Cas’ cock with a_ whump _…it was enough._

_This was enough._

_…Cas’ knot caught within him._

_“…so beautiful.” Cas’ voice was dry, guttural, gorgeous. “Never thought I’d find a mate and now you’re fine, all mine. Gonna take such good care of you, pretty omega, gonna fuck you senseless, fill you with my come, get you fat with pups…”_

_…Cas never dirty talked, always so proper, the perfect alpha professor, so soft-spoken that when he took scent blockers people mistook him for a beta…saw his mating bite and thought Cas was wed to an alpha…_

_A gasp tore from Dean as a cock filled him to the hilt, Cas’ hips gyrating as powerfully as Dean had ever felt from his older paramour._

_If only this feeling would never end, if only…_

_…Cas’ chest pressed into Dean’s back, sweat musky between them. Dean was replete, cock soft, body sated, Cas’ knot still swollen with him. Occasional rocks of Cas’ hips against Dean’s spoke to Cas still working through his orgasms, his breath yet spreading a hot wet spot over the back of Dean’s neck, but Dean was exhausted, full in the best possible way, and he allowed pleasure to lull him to sleep._

_Heat flared incandescent through Dean’s guts. God, he was hot, so hot, he felt like he was burning up. Fevers were the worst part of a heat, the most dangerous part, and when Dean’s spiked there was only one way to lower it. He needed to be fucked, so hard, God, so so so so hard, do it do it do it do—_

_Rapture flared through him at the first tug at his rim. He was open, ready, oblivious to everything save the need for more, and Cas was giving it to him._

_Cas_ always _gave him what he needed._

_“Love you!” Dean gasped as his insides stretched, stretched…had Cas always been so big? It didn’t matter; being stuffed full felt glorious, an instant balm to his overwrought body, an instant fix for what ailed him. Deeper and deeper the cock thrust into him, wider and wider the thickening base spread his hole open, more and more slick oozed from him, soaked his perineum, coated his cock._

_“Knew you could take it,” whispered Cas. In that moment, high as he was, Dean thought that voice alone could drive him to orgasm. “Show me how much you love my cocks.”_

Cocks _?_

_“So much!”_

_“Show me, Dean!”_

The command took hold of Dean and with a gasp his eyes flashed open, the dream dissipating into solid, static, glorious reality. Cas was above him, smothering him; the machine was behind him, unmoving, and he was so _open_ , so _hot_ , so _desperate_. Though hoisting himself to hands and knees meant supporting the bulk of Cas’ weight, the effort scarce registered. The need was too great, Cas’ command too absolute, and Dean was rocking back and forth, single-mindedly chasing his climax.

“Harder!”

Cas knees flanked Dean’s, his arms embracing Dean’s chest, curled over and around Dean’s shoulders. A sob tore from Dean as he forced straining muscles to greater exertion, but there was no resisting the urge to fuck, to _mate_ – he didn’t _want_ to resist, he felt fantastic, the adrenaline of effort pushing him higher and higher. Cas’ cock slid against his crack, so close that Dean could almost imagine it was Cas inside him instead of silicon…

_…except Cas was never so big!_

…and with a groan, Dean came.

“Good,” Castiel murmured, sliding down Dean’s body. Momentum kept Dean rocking back against the cock filling him, bliss and light leaving him gasping. “Do you think you can give me another?” Cas’ position, his intentions, were unfathomable. They were scarce touching, though Cas’ fingers still curled gently over his ass checks, Cas’ breath still blew ghostly over his overheated skin, and Cas’ legs still straddled his. Something solid nudged the back of Dean’s knee, and it took him far too long to realize it was Cas’ cock. “Dean?”

“Wha…?” No sound came out. Dean swallowed thick saliva and tried again. “What, Cas?”

“You’re so close to done, beautiful…do you think you can manage one more orgasm to get you through this last surge?”

“Dun—” Something brushed over the strained, sensitive skin of Dean’s ass and he gasped, clenching around the toy. “Dunno!” There was another brush, another, hot and wet and…

…and Cas was licking up the slick that beaded around the dildo. A shudder tore through Dean, his half-limp cock slapping damp against his thighs. Flickers of pleasure lit as veins against his eyelids, like forked lightning in the night.

“I think you can,” said Cas, husky voice reverberating _through_ Dean’s ass. With a needy cry, Dean pivoted his hips down, up, desperate for friction, desperate for pressure, desperate for what Cas offered. The fever was already swelling him again, blood surging behind his eyes, through his skull, pounding through his heart and chest, thickening his cock. A hand rubbed around the juncture between the dildo within him and his ass, sweeping up slick, and then cooling liquid smeared over the backs of Dean’s calves. Baffled what the fuck Cas was up to, Dean tried to force his eyes open, but open or closed his vision was blurry with fatigue and radiating bliss, and he gave up. Cas muffled moans against Dean’s ass; whatever the fuck Cas was up to, it seemed to be working for him – hard cock, knot so swollen Dean could feel the weight of it, rubbed against his legs – and holy _fuck_ was it working for Dean, so why question it?

Cas always had been flexible for a man his age.

Sharp, quick thrusts rubbed Cas’ dick over Dean’s lower legs. Forceful licks pressed at Dean’s entry, rubbed his rim over the ribbed cock. Moaning, Dean tried to find the strength to fuck himself back on the cock, but he couldn’t.

“Turn it…turn it on,” he whined. His arms gave way and his face slammed against the bedding, cotton fibers catching in his sweat, sticking to his mouth. The position shifted him against the cock and he moaned pitifully; stimulation, inadequate, pathetic, tickled his channel, swirled like sparks through his body.

“You have the remote,” said Cas. The bastard sounded like he was scarce affected, but his thrusts against Dean’s skin didn’t slack.

“I…I _do_?”

“It’s by your pillow.”

Fumbling, Dean sought the control blindly until his fingers wrapped around plastic. Blinking gunk from his eyes, he tried to make out his options, but the buttons weren’t labeled and he had no idea how it worked.

_As long as it’s fucking me I don’t give a shit, either!_

Dean picked a button at random and mashed at it repeatedly. The machine buzzed to life with a _fwip-fwip-fwip_ as the belts turned, the cock inside him rocked, rocked, rocked, tugging him more open with every movement, and the damn thing started _vibrating_ and Cas kept _licking_ him and Dean lay slumped against the bed and _took it_. His cock was hard, swaying, dripping pre-come, his ass slick, his muscles sore...and he felt _glorious._ Dean could have been floating _above_ his body, free, high, dead, or some shit, for all that he could process everything he experienced, but it all added up to _good, better, great, fantastic, sublime_.

Sensation went on and on, disconnected from any reality that Dean could process. His throat was dry, voice wrecked from moaning. Sometimes, his muscles clenched and pleasure surged through him; other times, he wept overstimulation into the blankets crushed against his face, but he couldn’t have said how long passed, couldn’t have said what Cas did, couldn’t have said if the movements of the mechanical cock changed, couldn’t have said if he came or if he moaned or if he begged.

_Best. Heat. Ever._

“Shh.” It might have been a lifetime later when Cas’ voice whispered in Dean’s ear and he plummeted back down to earth. A sudden, heavy feeling of being trapped convulsed Dean in on himself with a sob. “You’re alright, Dean, I’ve got you.”

“Cas!”

“I know…I know that was a lot…how do you feel?”

The word _terrible_ sprang to Dean’s lips, followed by _horrid_ and _solid_ , but he allowed Cas’ gentle touches to soothe him, allowed Cas’ tender words to work their magic, took a deep breath, and assessed himself.

His muscles were useless.

His ass was stretched and sore.

His cock was flaccid.

His head was…remarkably clear. He was exhausted, but he no longer felt feverish. A buzz under his skin promised that his heat wasn’t quite done yet, but there was a definite improvement.

“Been better,” he mumbled honestly.

With confident, firm touches, Cas moved Dean’s body, adjusted his limbs, and helped him sit up. A stretched, disgusting, over-used feeling radiated out from his ass.

Dean forced his eyes open.

Cas sat beside him, eyes tight with fatigue but smile wide and genuine, holding out a cup of water. Dutifully, Dean opened his mouth and let Cas trickle liquid his throat. The chill was fantastic, refreshing, and soothed away the edge of his achiness.

“Can you hold the cup?” asked Cas.

Unsure, Dean tried to lift his arm. It took two tries, but he managed to get his shoulder to engage, his elbow to lock, his fingers to curl around the drink. Cas’ smile widened.

“I’ll be right back.”

Cas turned and rose, muscled body beautiful naked, tan lines, pale skin, hairy patches and all. Though he was only gone moments, Dean felt his absence acutely, and he scarce realized he was leaking pained whimpers until Cas hustled back into the room, alarmed.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled around the lip of the glass. How pathetic was he? First, last heat, he’d almost gotten Cas killed – _exaggeration not helping, brain_ – and now, with everything that Cas had done for him, he was still being needy, clingy, weak…

…he was being such an _omega_ …

“Ah,” said Cas, breaking again into a smile. He’d clearly realized _something_ but Dean couldn’t imagine what.

Strides more confident, distress easing, Cas came back to the bed and settled beside Dean. A damp, warm wash cloth appeared as if by fucking _magic_ and Cas scrubbed gently around Dean’s cock, over his thighs. The cup was empty – Dean couldn’t recall drinking so much, but he felt worlds better already – and Cas took it from him and set it on the nightstand. By small degrees Cas shifted him and cleaned him until Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, the blankets unpleasantly damp beneath him.

“I’ve got the guest room made up,” Cas murmured. “Come on – arms around my neck.”

Giggling for no reason he could put his finger on, Dean obeyed. Effortlessly – _that’s my alpha, so gorgeous, so strong, all mine_ – Cas lifted him, and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, his arms around Cas’ neck, and let his head drop into the crook of Cas’ shoulder. The alpha’s musky, tangy scent enveloped Dean and he sighed happily, mouthing loosely at Cas’ flesh. The slight ridges made by the mating bite that Dean had torn into Cas’ neck felt prominent under Dean’s lips, and he sucked at them, nibbled, relished the soft sounds Cas leaked that wouldn’t have been audible if Dean’s ear hadn’t been so close to Cas’ chest.

“You let me bite you,” mumbled Dean.

“I did.” With so much of Dean’s weight pressed to Cas’ chest, the words were breathy, tender, like a soft touch to Dean’s abused body.

“That’s awesome.”

“You say that every heat.” Cas looped both arms under Dean’s ass to better support his weight, wiggled his back to get Dean into a comfortable position for carrying, and turned, taking one slow step at a time toward the room they usually used as a guest bedroom.

“It’s true ev’ry heat,” Dean countered. “True the resta the time too. Coulda said no. I’d still’a fucked ya, still’a let ya bite me, still’a married ya…”

“I know…” Smearing a kiss over the side of Dean’s head, Cas adjusted Dean’s weight again and turned down the hallway. “But I’m yours—”

“Yeah, ya are!”

“—and I wanted everyone to know that.”

The walk across the second floor of their house had never seemed longer, Dean’s eyes drooping with fatigue. With every step, Dean slid down Cas’ body only for Cas to heft him back up, and every time something…Cas cock, surely…brushed against his ass. A lingering swirl of need tingled up Dean’s skin, dampened his ass cheeks with slick.

_No – can’t hurt him, he’s my husband, my mate, my alpha, I have to take care of him, but…_

_…but surely once won’t…_

_…am I that selfish?_

_…yeah I am._

“Knot me?” Dean whispered hopefully.

Cas froze, hugged him more tightly, and quickened his steps. By the time they reached the bed Dean could feel Cas’ arms shaking; mustering what strength he had left, he shifted backward and let go of Cas, flopping backward. The mattress bounced beneath him, a spring protesting, and he spread his legs and smiled up at his husband. Something blanked in Cas’ expression, and with a snarl he tackled Dean, digging his teeth into Dean’s neck. Cas scarce seemed aware of what he was doing as he rocked his hips, thrusting his erection against Dean’s cock, against his balls, against his perineum.

“Yours.” Cas kissed and bit at Dean’s clavicle, hot even when he was slobbering. “Always yours, Dean, always your alpha.”

“Come on, Cas,” Dean encouraged, lifting his legs, shifting his hips to guide Cas toward his slick pucker. At the first brush of hard dick over loose muscles they both groaned, and even in his desperation Cas slowed, adjusted himself, slid a hand between their bodies to line himself up, and then thrust in deep.

A groan tore from Dean, need flaring to life in him again. The machine had been great, fantastic, and this heat had been easier than any he’d ever had, but even so he’d not realized how much he’d _missed_ this, how much he craved it, until the connection was made. Castiel moaned and pressed his forehead to Dean’s chest, hips working with deliberate, hard thrusts. Dean had never seen Cas so gone, not even the one time he’d gone into rut; beyond words, the alpha thrust, moaned, smeared sweat between them, tangled their legs, curled his arms beneath Dean’s armpits and around his shoulders and fucked him _hard_. The last toy they’d used had been large; Dean was open, wet, and Cas inside him felt…felt…felt _perfect._

“Hated…hated not having you,” Cas grunted.

“Me…me too!” With Cas’ weight on him and in him, Dean struggled to draw enough breath but he forced the words out.

“But this…” Trailing off, Cas thrust into Dean so hard that Dean’s vision whited out with bliss. “…this is…” Thrust. “…the best…” Thrust. “…I’ve ever…” Thrust. “…felt…” Cas’ knot tugged at Dean’s rim, swelling quickly, pulling and pushing into Dean with every thrust.

Dean was hard again.

Lifting leaden legs, Dean encouraged Cas faster, harder, faster, harder. He reached between their bodies to stroke himself only to have Cas snarl and bat his hand away.

“ _I’ll_ take care of you!”

“ ‘kay… ‘kay…fuck, Cas, fuck…”

Cas’ knot tugged…

…tugged…

…tugged…

…and caught.

As replete and stretched as Dean was after days of sex, he couldn’t feel the come flooding into his channel, but Cas moaned, eyes rolling back, hips continuing to work as he climaxed. Dean couldn’t stop a whimper; he was still hard, still aching, but Cas was done – done without him. Climax after climax surged through the alpha, drawing out delicious noises, driving Dean higher and higher. Still, he obeyed his alpha and didn’t touch himself, waiting, _trusting_. Cas would take care of him. Cas _always_ took care of him.

Cas hand wrapped around the head of Dean’s cock. A sob of relief tore from him.

“That’s it.” Cas hand worked over him gently, thumb toying with Dean’s slit. “One more time for me, beautiful…let it go…let me…let me feel you…”

“Cas!”

“Just like that,” Cas encouraged, stroking him, hips yet thrusting. Dean’s body was wound tight but he was so spent, so tired. He could sense the pinnacle of his pleasure but it was out of reach. Raking nails down Cas’ back, Dean strained his hips up, chasing the phantom sensation of hard thrusts, and rocked forward into Cas’ grip. “I love you, Dean.”

With a gasp and a groan, Dean spilled into Cas’ hand. Cas moaned, grip slipping away, strength giving way, as Dean clenched around him.

Neither moved.

“Maybe I don’t say that enough,” mumbled Cas.

“Huh?” asked Dean. His brain didn’t work right but with a knot swelling his ass he gave less than zero fucks. Seriously, if negative fucks could be given, that’s how many he’d have left. _No, no, I’ve had so many positive fucks, Cas is amazing_ … He chuckled. Cas gave him a funny look, rolled them onto their sides, and tugged the blanket over them without bothering to climb beneath the sheets or get their legs all the way on the bed.

“If my telling you I love you is orgasm inducing…” Cas rucked up his hips and Dean bit his lip against another groan. “…maybe I need to say it more. I love you.”

“Cas…”

“I love you.”

“Come on, let’s just get some sleep, dude.”

Cas leaned back enough to give Dean an earnest, wide-eyed expression. The sweat matting down his hair and red rimming his eyes should have ruined the effect, but instead it served to make him more beautiful in Dean’s eyes. Imperfections and all, weak heart and all, Dean wouldn’t trade his alpha for the world.

“Dean. I love you.”

“…love you too, Cas.”

_This…this is okay._

_This is good._

_This is_ great _._

“Love you…”

Cas’ contented, peaceful smile was the last thing Dean saw before, finally sated, he fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
